<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inbetween Good and Evil by BlueToRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589702">Inbetween Good and Evil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed'>BlueToRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel Dave Strider, Angels, Demons, M/M, incubus John Egbert - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel, sent down by his holy father to cast demons back into the darkness and the unholy void they spawned from, but Dave's job gets difficult when the demon he's supposed to cast back to hell is too hot to handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inbetween Good and Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave soared through the red clouds. The sun sets over the city. Dave is flying with his four white wings against with the wind.</p><p>Dave's on Earth searching for whatever unholy evil his father sent him to eradicate. No human can see him, he remains invisible to the impure. However, Dave is still visible to the other worldly. Dave rarely encounters other holy beings on Earth, nearly all live in the upper realms. Most curse forever to sing the praises of his father. As tiresome as Dave's job was, he was happy he didn't have to work in the higher realms. Dave considers seeking out demons to slaughter on Earth better than writing on scrolls or playing trumpets for all of eternity. </p><p>Dave continues to soar through the sky, attempting to sense anything out of order on human's world. When a large black cloud approaches him of its own volition. Out from the cloud, peeked the head of a horned demon, one bearing the face of a man and the body of... quite the temptress, not that Dave could see the demon for what he was, Dave's mind was focused on his task.</p><p>Dave looked the demon up and down, before drawing his sword. The demon slowed down and the angel began to chase after him, Dave was more than ready to slaughter the other man. The demon laughed, although, his laugh was in no way menacing. The demon cheered and giggled, like he was enjoying the chase. Dave continued flying after him and the demon began clapping his hands and cheering Dave on to finally catch him. </p><p>When Dave grabs onto the demon's arm, the incubus suddenly cheered, "you got me!"</p><p>The demon giggled and laughed. Dave's red eyes widened. The beast didn't seemed phased that it's own life was on the line. This must be a trick. Dave lifted up his blade to strike the demon down. The demon turned into a puff of smoke and appeared behind Dave. "Hey, no need to get violent." Dave striked his blade down towards the demon who simply turned into a puff of smoke again. "I thought we were only playing." The demon continued to taunt Dave, performing the same action again and again without ever fighting back, only talking. The demon stated that his name was John and that he wanted to keep playing but the game was getting old.</p><p>"What game?" Dave let the demon know, "I am trying to kill you."</p><p>"Really?" John tilted his head, his enormous horns tilting along with it. "I thought this is just how angels make friends?"</p><p>"Huh?" Dave is dumbfounded. <em>What is this beast talking about?</em></p><p>"I've met your kind before..." John traced his tail up to Dave's chin. "Always starting with the chase and then falling in line when you fall for my body." John winked and whipped his tail down, snapping so fast it made a cracking sound through the air.</p><p>John continued, "thought all of you had a pact to keep me here, on Earth I mean, and not actually cast me back to hell just so I give you all a little... <em>entertainment."</em></p><p>"What?" Dave knows this must be a lie. No holy being would be tempted to lay with a beast from hell, let alone lay with any being. </p><p>John giggled and covered his smile with his hand. He pointed down at Dave's clothing. It was a simple white robe, loosely draping his body. There's nothing significant about it in anyway. </p><p>"Ahhaha!" The demon bit his bottom lip, "you're so fucking hung!"</p><p>Dave wasn't used to hearing anyone curse like that. And he wasn't familiar with what John meant, "what are you laughing at?"</p><p>"You honestly don't know?!" John circled around Dave, Dave was weary of his enemies movements. "You angels are all alike! It's so funny how none of you are different in anyway... not until I'm through with you!" </p><p>John approached Dave's face, he gently places his palms onto Dave's cheeks and whispers onto Dave's lips, "bet your daddy doesn't like the idea of you having free will. I can remedy that." </p><p>Dave opens his mouth, only to shout at the demon, hoping his commanding voice would cast the demon away. Instead, John uses it as an opportunity to slip his foul tongue into Dave's mouth, violating his purity.</p><p>Dave felt like pushing the demon off of him, he knew in his mind that he should... still, he began to wrap his arms around the angel, pulling John into a desperate hug. Dave wrapped his arms around John, pulling him even closer to him. </p><p>Dave feels a wave of heat engulf his mind, something angry is burning up in him. Some shearing heat is bubbling in his chest. Dave feels the heat melting off the chains holding his soul down. John's kisses are like freedom. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>